


Baby Love

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, Love, Pregnancy, Riverdale, Sex, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, relationship, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: If he ran, he ran. She would deal with it however she had to. As terrified as she was, as clueless as she was, she wanted the baby. She needed it. Having something to love that was half her and half Jughead was like a gift she never knew she wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica woke up to the sound of Jughead moving around the bedroom of her small apartment so early the sun had barely begun to peek through her window blinds.

“Hey.” She said sleepily as she watched him pull on his flannel shirt and Serpent jacket.

“Good morning, beautiful. I got to get to the Wyrm. I’m overseeing this security detail we’ve got going on and then I have to get to the garage.”

Veronica sat up in her bed and pulled the sheet over her still naked body from the night before. She hadn’t realized until she'd woken up that Jughead had stayed the night, and she wasn’t quite sure how she felt about it.

“Sounds like a busy day.” She replied as she picked up her phone to see that it wasn’t even 6am yet.

She still had a couple of hours before she had to be at work at the law office where she was a junior attorney.

Jughead nodded.

“Yeah, but I’ll be done early. I only have a new transmission to put in and a couple of air compressors to replace. Maybe we could meet up for dinner?”

Veronica sighed.

“Jug…”

But before she even got into what she was going to say, Jughead interrupted her.

“I know, I know. Just sex, no dates.” He replied as he rolled his eyes.

“But I still don’t get why we can’t just share a meal at night together, out in public, with a candle on the table, and maybe a couple glasses of wine.”

Veronica couldn’t help but smile.

She’d been sleeping with Jughead Jones for a couple of months already, almost nightly, and as much as he had pushed for the two of them to take things further, she hadn’t been able to give him the commitment he was looking for.

Being the holdout was new for her, but it seemed necessary after the relationship hell she’d been through ever since high school.

First it had been Archie Andrews, up until they had begun their first year of college. Then it was Chuck Clayton during her college years. Then Reggie Mantle during her graduate school years.

All three relationships had been complete failures, with each guy breaking up with her for various reasons. And now, she was 25-years-old and not interested in being hurt again. She didn’t think she could handle being left for a fourth time. So she had made a pact with herself that going forward, she would no longer get into anything serious with anyone, no matter how wonderful they were. No matter how much she was actually falling in love with them.

Instead, she would refuse to go down the same path she’d gone down with the other three. It had cost her too much already, and it had all been a waste of her time.

“Jughead, you’re too amazing. Why do you keep hanging out with me knowing I’m never going to give in?”

She asked as she playfully threw a pillow at him.

Jughead caught it before it hit him, and threw it back, making sure it landed to the side of her.

“Because one of these days you will no longer be able to resist my charms.” He replied as he bent down to kiss her goodbye.

“And I’m waiting _somewhat_ patiently for that day.”

He gave Veronica a wink as he opened the bedroom door to leave.

“I’ll be back tonight, Princess. Be ready for me.”

And with that he was gone.

Veronica sunk down into her bed and pulled the sheets over her head. She had no idea what she was going to do, because as much as she wanted to tell Jughead he was wrong about her ever giving in, he wasn’t. She could let herself give in at any moment. And she wanted to. But somehow she managed to gather up the willpower to refuse letting herself just be with him.

Just like one of the lawyers she was trying to be, she argued with herself constantly. She would tell herself that Jughead was so different from Archie, Chuck, and Reggie. That he came from a totally different set of values. That he was a hard worker and an intellectual with a heart made of pure gold.

He was a badass, unafraid of anything. He was a provider and a caretaker of all the members of the gang that he was head of.

Jughead Jones was a diamond in the rough that any woman would be beyond lucky to have. And many women wanted. But Veronica had no competition, as Jughead often told her.

“You’re the only woman I have eyes for, Veronica Lodge.” He’d told her so many times she’d lost count.

The problem was, as much as she wanted to be with Jughead, she just didn’t feel as though she was good enough for him. And it was that side of her that kept winning the argument within.

In fact, she didn’t think she was good enough for _anyone_. And sadly, her three ex-boyfriend’s had made sure she was fully aware of that.

Veronica was just about to fall back asleep and wait for her alarm to wake her up for a second time that morning, when she suddenly felt her stomach beginning to cramp up. The feeling wasn’t anything unusual until it came back stronger the next time, and even stronger after that. Rolling in waves of nausea until she could feel it rising into her throat much too quickly.

“Oh no…” She mumbled, covering her mouth as she jumped out of her bed and ran to her bathroom.

She flipped open the toilet seat in just enough time for the stream of vomit to hit the water of the porcelain bowl.

Once she had thrown up all there was to throw up, she slunk down onto the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” She wondered aloud as she put a hand to her forehead.

She expected to continue to feel sick, as if she had some sort of stomach flu, but she felt surprisingly fine.

After a quick shower, she got ready for work, making it into the office earlier than usual much to the surprise of the paralegals that were already busy gathering files and transcribing notes.

“Good morning, Miss Lodge!” They greeted as she made her way to her small office.

Veronica sat down at her desk, and turned on her computer. But before she could even type in her password, she suddenly felt the same cramping roll in her stomach.

“Fuck!” She yelped as she ran as fast as she could in her heels to the closest restroom.

“Veronica? Are you okay?” She heard her friend and co-worker, Ethel, ask as she followed Veronica into the stall where Veronica was heaving her breakfast.

Veronica wiped her mouth with a long piece of toilet paper and stood up slowly, bracing herself on the side of the stall.

“I think I caught a bug or something.” She replied as she took a deep breath.

Ethel looked her over and put a hand to Veronica's forehead.

“Nope. I don’t think it's a bug, Ronnie. I think you’re pregnant.”

\---

Veronica sat on her bathroom floor for the second time that day and stared at the three different pregnancy tests that all said she was absolutely, positively pregnant.

“ _Holy_ _shit_ …” She groaned as she got up and set the tests on the counter.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She was going to be a mom. It was the most surreal thing she had ever felt in her whole life. She didn’t know the first thing about being a mother. She barely had a relationship with her own mother, seeing as how she and Hermione Lodge hadn’t been able to see eye to eye in a very long time. Not since Hiram Lodge had gone to prison for a second time after he’d nearly destroyed the pure essence of Riverdale with his buying up of all the Southside properties causing an all-out war in their once pristine, small town.

Hermione had taken Hiram’s side while Veronica had opted to side with the people of the Southside, including the Serpents, including Jughead. Even back then, she had seen how special Jughead was. But he had belonged to Betty Cooper, to the point that Veronica was sure they would get married someday. But Betty had gone off to college somewhere in Texas, and things between her and Jughead had fizzled into nothingness. Jughead rarely spoke of Betty, and not because he was still holding a torch, but because he really had grown up and moved on.

He hadn’t let his failed relationships scare him away from something new, unlike Veronica. And she wished more than anything she could be more like Jughead.

Jughead. He was the father. He was the only possibility. Veronica had no idea how she was going to tell him. But not telling him wasn’t even an option. She couldn’t lie to him even if she wanted to. She cared about him too much.

If he ran, he ran. She would deal with it however she had to. As terrified as she was, as clueless as she was, she wanted the baby. She needed it. Having something to love that was half her and half Jughead was like a gift she never knew she wanted.

She had never been much of a kid person. She had never even babysat before. She’d never changed a diaper nor had she ever touched a pregnant woman’s burgeoning belly.

But regardless, she would love this baby with every fiber in her being. Even if she had to do it alone while giving her child twice the love.

Veronica heard the knock on the door signaling that Jughead was waiting for her on the other side. She went to let him in, the three tests back in her hand. She needed to get this over with quick, even if it meant that tonight would be the last time she ever saw him.

“Hey.” He said as he gazed at her adoringly, kissing her firmly on the mouth before entering the apartment and taking off his jacket.

He lay it on the nearby armchair before sitting down on the couch to take off his shoes.

“Want me to heat up that pizza from last night? Or I could make us some spaghetti. You name it!”

Veronica realized that for a man she didn’t consider her boyfriend, he was very much like a boyfriend. He’d been working all day long and still was the one offering to make her dinner. She knew right then what a wonderful father he would be. That was if he even wanted to be one at all.

“What’s wrong, Veronica?” He asked as he looked up to see that she had barely moved from the front door.

Veronica swallowed hard. For someone who’d never had a problem finding plenty of words to say, she was suddenly without any.

“What’s in your hand?”

The look of concern on Jughead’s face was something she couldn’t escape. He knew something wasn’t right. What he didn’t know was that she was about to change his life forever.

She held out her hand.

“Jughead...um…I’m…I’m pregnant. And…it’s yours.”

Veronica watched as the color drained from Jughead’s handsome face. The look of concern turning into one of complete shock.

“You’re pregnant?” He finally managed to squeak as he stared at her.

Veronica nodded as she sat down on the couch next to him and showed him the three positive pregnancy tests.

“I left work early after getting sick. Ethel told me to get a test. I got three. I think it’s safe to say that I’m definitely pregnant.”

She paused, not ready for him to say anything yet before she got her speech over with.

“I’m not sure how it happened. I guess my pill didn’t work one of the times. But, you don’t have to worry if this isn’t what you want. I’m going to keep the baby, but you can be involved in as little or as much as you like. I’m not expecting anything from you, Jughead. But…I wanted you to know. You deserved to know. You can walk away if you want to. I won’t blame you."

Jughead gave her a look of total disbelief.

“Veronica, how you could you think for one second that I wouldn’t want to be involved completely and fully? I don’t know how you feel about me, but I know that I'm in love with you, and I’ll love our baby too.”

Veronica’s heart raced as he took her hands in his.

“I’m in this with you. No matter what. I know I’m not good enough for you, and maybe that’s why you haven’t wanted to be in a real relationship with me, but I know I’ll be a good father. You can count on me for that.”

Veronica felt as though her heart would pound right through her chest. She didn’t know how in the world Jughead could think that he wasn’t good enough for her. It killed her to hear him say it.

“Jughead, it’s never been about you not being good enough for me. It’s about _me_ not being good enough for _you_. I have failed at every relationship I’ve been in. I didn’t want to fail with you too. Not when you mean as much to me as you do.”

Jughead shook his head.

“Veronica, don’t you ever think that maybe you were just with the wrong guys? That maybe now, with me, I’m the _right_ one for you? I know that _you’re_ the right one for _me_. Can you just give me a chance to show you?”

Veronica didn’t know how she was supposed to deny him. As a lawyer, she knew a good argument when she heard one, and Jughead sure as hell had made a great one. And she didn’t want to do this alone, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she did. Jughead loved her, and she didn’t want to deny the love of a man who wanted to be with her and raise their child together. Especially when she loved him too.

Veronica didn’t say a word, instead, she took his face in her hands and kissed him as she shifted her body onto his lap so that she was facing him. Jughead’s hands were in her hair as they continued their deep, sweltering liplock.

It was only when Veronica pulled away for a brief moment that she uttered the words she had been desperate to say for far too long.

“I love you, Jughead.”

And as Jughead scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom, she thought about everything she had been through that had led her to this moment. All the pain and heartache had been worth it, because now she had everything she could have ever wanted and more: Jughead’s pure and boundless love and Jughead’s child growing inside her.

Nothing would ever be the same, but she had no doubt that it would be better than it had ever been before.

 

The End.


	2. The Jones's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Part 2 of Baby Love. 
> 
> Ten years later, what are Jughead and Veronica up to?

“PJ! Give me back my sweater! Moooooom!”

Veronica sighed lazily as she listened to her son and daughter already arguing as the sun was barely beginning to peak through the blinds of their Brooklyn, New York townhouse.

“Guys, your mom is sleeping. Give her a break, okay? PJ, give Mia her sweater and go eat your eggs.” Came the calming sound of Jughead’s fatherly tone.

Veronica rolled over in the bed they’d shared for the past 10 years as husband and wife and pulled the covers up over her head.

She smiled to herself as she heard Jughead’s soft footsteps enter the bedroom. The bed sank as he climbed back into it and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Happy birthday, baby.” He murmured in her ear before kissing her bare shoulder.

Veronica turned to face him.

Jughead Jones was just as handsome as always. At 35-years-old, he still hadn’t gotten one gray hair on his head, always joking that there had been some magic in his old beanie crown that he had worn nearly his whole life. But he didn’t wear it as much anymore now that their 8-year-old son, PJ, had commandeered it back when he had just turned 3.

“That’s about how old I was when I first started wearing it.” Jughead had said with a laugh when PJ had taken the hat off of his dad’s head one day and refused to take it off.

“The tradition carries on.” Veronica had said.

Jughead’s blue eyes lit up at the sight of his wife.

“You still don’t look a day over 25, my love. Thank _God_ I married such a beauty.” He said before giving her a tender kiss on her lips.

Veronica smiled.

“You’re a smart man, Jones.” Veronica replied as her lips brushed against his.

“Mommy! You’re awake! Happy birthday!!!”

Suddenly, PJ and Mia were on the bed with them, jumping up and down excitedly as they waved homemade birthday cards in their hands for Veronica.

“Look at mine!” PJ exclaimed before Mia elbowed him.

“No! Mine first! I’m _older_!”

Veronica sat up as her two children collapsed into her outstretched arms.

“How about I look at _both_ of them at the same time?” She said as she took the cards and held them up so she could read them.

The scribbled handwriting and pictures of flowers, hearts, and “I love you’s” warmed her heart to the point where she could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

“These are beautiful. Thank you, my babies.” Veronica said as she kissed them both, sighing as she held them in her arms. She felt a lot more emotional than usual that morning, and it showed.

She looked over at Jughead who was grinning from ear to ear.

“You have more surprises coming. Just wait.” He said as he got up from the bed and rushed out of the room.

PJ and Mia giggled knowingly as they looked at their confused mom.

Within seconds, Jughead was back with a tray full of Veronica’s favorite breakfast foods and a single rose in a small vase.

“We made you breakfast in bed!” Mia cheered as she moved aside to allow Jughead to place the tray on Veronica’s lap.

“Well, to be honest, daddy made most of it. But PJ and I helped!”

Jughead nodded.

“You guys were great sous chefs. I couldn’t have done it without you two.” He said proudly.

PJ beamed.

“I put the whipped cream on the strawberries. You like whipped cream, right, mommy?” Her son asked, hoping what he had done was right.

Veronica snuck a sly glance at Jughead who was watching her closely.

“Yes, baby, I _love_ whipped cream.” She replied as she swiped her finger across the cool, white topping on a small bowl of strawberries and stuck it in her mouth.

“Mmm, perfect! You three did an _amazing_ job! What a wonderful birthday so far!” She exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around each child.

Jughead clapped his hands together.

“Okay, guys, time to get to school and let mommy enjoy her breakfast. Go get your backpacks.”

The two Jones children jumped off of their parent's bed and raced each other out of the room with a chorus of “Bye mommy! Happy birthday!” as they left.

Jughead leaned over and kissed Veronica, deeper this time as Veronica’s hands weaved themselves into his dark hair. After all these years, they were still just as hot for each other as they had been when they had first started hooking up casually ten years earlier.

Back then, Veronica had never expected that she would fall in love with Jughead. She had been through such turmoil in previous relationships. But Jughead had been her knight in shining armor. And when she’d found out she was pregnant with his child, he had dived into the whole thing with her head first, no hesitations. And they had never looked back.

She had barely been halfway through her first trimester when Jughead had taken her out to Pop’s for dinner one night when she’d been craving a milkshake. And when Pop had brought their order to their table, there had been a small box sitting amongst their burgers, fries, and chocolate shakes.

“What is _that_?” Veronica had asked, wondering if Pop had brought them something meant for someone else by mistake.

But Jughead had smiled nervously, taking the box in his hand before getting out of the booth and down on one knee in the middle of the diner.

Veronica couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She’d had no idea that Jughead had been planning on proposing. The whole thing brought her to tears.

“Veronica Lodge, I am _so_ in love with you, and I want nothing more than to live out the rest of my life with you by my side. Will you marry me?”

Tears had streamed down her face as he took out the beautiful princess cut diamond ring from the box and slid it onto her finger.

“Yes, Jughead! _Yes_!” She had replied as she threw her arms around his neck and held him tight.

It had been the most wonderful moment of her life at that point.

They had planned the wedding quickly, wanting to do it before Mia was born. So even at 8 months pregnant, Veronica had walked down the aisle of a small chapel on the outskirts of Riverdale, surrounded by their closest friends and family.

She and Jughead had both found it impossible to not get emotional as they recited their heartfelt wedding vows to each other that day. It had been completely surreal. Just a year earlier, she had been nursing a broken heart. Now, she was marrying the man of her dreams while pregnant with their first child together.

Funny how things can change in just a blink of an eye, she thought to herself.

“I’m going to take them to school, pick up some of my notes from the office, and then I’ll be back to help you with the rest of that whipped cream.” Jughead said, his voice gruff with desire for his wife.

“Hurry back, Juggikins. You know how much I love birthday sex.” Veronica purred.

“Fuck…yes…I do know.” He replied before kissing her one more time.

“Come _on_ , dad! I don’t like to be _more_ than fashionably late. That’s in poor taste!” Mia yelled.

Veronica and Jughead pulled away, chuckling.

“She’s just like you, you know.” Jughead said with a wink.

Veronica nodded.

“Too much, sometimes.”

\---

Veronica braced the laundry basket on her hip as she walked around the house, picking up PJ and Mia’s clothes from their bedroom floors and in various spots around the playroom and living room.

She couldn’t quite figure out how her kid’s clothes ended up all over the house. She figured she’d need to remind them about cleaning up after themselves later when they got home from school. In the meantime, she needed to clean up the breakfast mess in the kitchen that Jughead had managed to completely forget about.

But staying annoyed with her husband and children’s less than impeccable cleaning skills was nearly impossible when she thought about how truly incredible her life was.

She knew that people often said that no one could have it all, but Veronica couldn’t help but disagree.

Jughead had proven to be the most supportive and loving husband that she could ever have imagined. She felt loved every day by him, and she was beyond grateful for it.

He had been totally on board with her when she had decided she wanted to work from home as an interior designer. She had her home office with all the equipment she needed in order to run her little business. She was able to meet with clients while her kids were at school and was always home to be able to cook a good dinner for her family. It had turned out to be a lucrative and ideal situation for their family.

In turn, she wholeheartedly supported Jughead’s crazy life as one of the most respected journalists in all of New York City. He was so sought after that he worked for several publications at once. And he loved every second of it.

And as they had done ever since Mia was born, Veronica and Jughead had lunch together almost every single day. It was their own, private time for each other. Where they weren’t Mr. and Mrs. Jones, they weren’t mom and dad. They were just Jughead and Veronica.

As hard as married with children life could be, the two had navigated it as best they could, and it had been amazing, for the most part.

They did their best with their kids. Always trying to be the type of parents that listened and tried to be fair. As the oldest, Mia was a leader, just like her dad and her grandfather, FP Jones. She was a spitfire and smarter than most of the other 10-year-olds she knew. She was the spitting image of Veronica when she had been Mia’s age, just like their son PJ was practically a clone of Jughead.

Veronica still remembered the look of pride on Jughead’s face when his children were born. With Mia, he had cried tears of pure joy. With PJ, he had cried tears of complete amazement.

“A boy, Veronica. A _boy_. We have another Forsythe.” He had said as his voice shook with emotion.

They had decided to call him PJ for short and the nickname had stuck. He was the kid that all the other kids seemed to gravitate towards. And not because of the type of leadership that Mia had, but because Veronica and Jughead’s young son was the most kind and caring child anyone had ever known. He cared about everyone. The rich, the poor, the weak, the strong. Veronica and Jughead both couldn’t help but be reminded of their old friend Archie Andrews whenever PJ insisted that everyone always do the right thing and nothing less than that.

His kindness was like a gravitational pull to anyone that came into the young boy’s path, and Veronica and Jughead couldn’t be prouder.

“He’s going to win the noble peace prize someday while Mia leads our country.” Jughead had said of their children one night while he and Veronica lay together in bed, having quietly made love as to not wake their sleeping offspring.

“We made some really amazing kids, Jug. I’m proud of us.”

Jughead had chuckled softly.

“I’m proud of us too.”

Veronica smiled to herself as birthday text after birthday text popped up on her phone. She felt loved by her friends and her family and she realized that turning 35 wasn’t so bad. She still looked pretty youthful. She still had her svelte body, though she did lots of yoga and jogging to keep it as firm as she could. Her hair was still black and glossy. She hadn’t gotten any wrinkles yet on her naturally olive skin. All in all, she was happy with how she looked. Older, but wiser and with a cuter haircut than she used to wear when she was younger.

But no matter how she looked, Jughead always made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever met. Her heart still pounded wildly in her chest when he looked at her, when he kissed her, and the way he made love to her had only gotten better and better as the years had gone by.

Veronica looked at the time on the oven clock. She knew Jughead would be home soon, so she dumped the laundry in the washing machine before going to take a quick shower.

She hadn’t even had a chance to get out and dry off before Jughead was standing outside the shower door, shedding his own clothes before climbing in with her.

“You’re home earlier than usual.” She said as she pressed her wet, naked body against his.

Jughead moaned at the contact.

“My wife only has a birthday once a year. Work can wait.” He replied as he picked her up and pressed her back into the slick tiles of the shower wall.

Veronica wrapped her legs around his waist as she bucked her hips against his, sighing as his hard erection slid inside of her with ease, their bodies so in sync that it was like pure magic.

“Oh god…” She panted as Jughead thrust in and out of her hard and fast as he kept an arm around her waist while kissing along her neck.

“Fucking _hell_ , Veronica…you’re so _fucking_ hot.” Jughead groaned as he continued to slam himself into her until her legs felt as if they had been rendered useless. He still managed to make her body weak with ecstasy and she never got over how many times he managed to send her head spinning from orgasm after orgasm. He was a dream, just like he’d always been.

They made love for hours, until it was getting time for Veronica to pick up the kids from school.

“Something is different about you today, Ronnie.” Jughead said as he lay in their bed, hands behind his head as he watched his wife pull on a pair of clean panties.

Veronica smiled.

“I’m 35 now, Jug.” She replied as she rifled through her dresser drawers for a matching bra.

But Jughead shook his head as he got up from the bed and walked over to her and grabbed her bare breasts in his hands.

“You think I didn’t notice that these look bigger?” He said with a chuckle.

Veronica laughed as she playfully swatted his hands away.

“Stop, Jug. We don’t have time for another round.”

But Jughead sat down on the corner of their bed, eyeing her.

“Veronica, you’ve been acting a little strange all week. Tell me what’s going on.”

Veronica knew there was no way to hide anything from her husband. Jughead knew her far too well.

She fastened her bra before sitting down on the bed next to him.

“Whatever it is, you _know_ it will be okay. You know I’ll be happy. Because I think I know what it is. Am I right?” He asked as he took her hand in his.

Veronica sighed with relief. She didn’t know what she had done to deserve the love of Jughead Jones.

“Yes. You’re right, Jug. I’m pregnant… _again_.”

The smile on Jughead’s face was enough to cause a fresh set of emotional happy tears to stream down Veronica’s cheeks.

“We’re having another baby?” He asked with a look full of hope on his handsome face.

Veronica nodded.

“Yes, we’re having another baby. Are you sure you’re okay with it, Jug?” She asked, apprehensively.

Even though Veronica and Jughead hadn’t discussed having any more children after PJ had been born, they had never tried to prevent it from possibly happening again. Now that it had happened, Veronica realized how much she wanted this third child, how much she wanted to have another baby with Jughead. He was the most wonderful father, and she would have a hundred of Jughead’s babies, if she could.

“Baby, of _course_ I am! I’m over the moon. I love you so much, Veronica, and having another baby is going to be amazing.” He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Veronica held her husband close, feeling once again like the luckiest woman in the world.

Like she had always known, she could have it all, and more.

 

The End.

 


	3. Mia Forsythia Jones

“Want me to go get you some pickles and pistachio ice cream or something?”

Veronica chuckled as she lay on Jughead’s bare chest in their bed. He had moved in almost immediately after she had told him she was pregnant, and it had been going well. So well, in fact, that when he had asked her to marry him a month earlier, she had said yes. And things had been as close to perfect as you could get ever since. Which made Veronica nervous. She hoped and prayed nothing would happen to ruin the complete bliss she had been in lately. Especially the eventual reactions of their respective ex's Archie and Betty, when and if they found out.

Regardless, being with Jughead was a dream, and Veronica thanked her lucky stars every day that she had finally allowed herself to love him without any fears, and without any more hang-ups about whether or not she was good enough for him. _He_ thought she was good enough, and that was all that mattered.

“I’m not having any weird cravings _yet_ , babe. But when the day comes that I want some anchovies in my pancakes, I’ll let you know.” She replied, wondering if and when she actually _would_ start having strange pregnancy cravings. She remembered her mother telling her that all throughout her third trimester, that when she was pregnant with Veronica, all she wanted was onion rings dipped in soy sauce 24/7.

“That sounds horrendous. When you start to have cravings, please let it be Pop’s burgers or something equally as delicious and normal.”

Veronica laughed, but that reminded her of something.

“By the way, Pop’s wants our list of foods we want to have for the reception. I told him burgers and fries for sure, but what else do you think we should serve the guests?” She asked as she looked up at her fiancé, who was smiling from ear to ear at her question.

“Veronica Lodge is marrying me. It _still_ seems surreal. I keep waiting for you to tell me to get lost.”

Veronica shook her head.

“Oh, I’m waiting until we’re at the altar to do _that_.” She replied with a sly grin.

Jughead gave a dramatic gasp before sitting up and taking her face in his hands.

“I always knew you’d break my heart, Lodge.” He said with a soft grin before capturing her mouth with his own.

Veronica slid her body so that she was on top of him, her hands cupping his neck as she kissed him back, lifting herself just enough to guide him inside of her.

“Mmmmm…yeah baby...” Jughead murmured at the feel of her slick core tightening around him.

“So do you _really_ want me, or is this that whole ‘pregnant women are more horny’ thing?”

Veronica let out a quiet laugh in between heady kisses as her body rocked on top of her fiancé, over and over like calm ocean waves.

“Both.” She replied with a moan as her hands gripped his biceps.

Sex had always been fantastic with Jughead, but ever since she had allowed herself to let go of everything she had been holding back, making love had been even more incredible. She couldn’t get enough of him, and she doubted she ever would.

\---

Jughead raced through the streets of Riverdale on his motorcycle. He was desperate to not be late for Veronica’s doctor appointment with her OBGYN. Today would be the day that they would find out if they were having a boy or a girl.

He wasn’t sure if he really had any preference over what he wanted. Really, when it came down to it, he just wanted to have a healthy baby with his future wife.

His _future_ _wife_. He still couldn’t believe Veronica was going to be his forever. All the times in high school when he would let his mind drift to thoughts of what it would be like if he had met Veronica before Archie, he never thought that someday he would be making her _his_ Mrs. Jones. 

It had been tough to watch Archie get to be with the stunning and mysterious new girl, but Jughead had eventually gotten over it, and subsequently fallen for Betty Cooper.

But there had always been that wonder in the back of his mind that maybe Veronica really _had_ been checking him out that time he first came to school wearing his Serpent jacket, or that time he was riding by her in the parking lot at Pop’s on his bike, revving the engine just to get her to look up. Or that time at the prom when he caught Veronica’s eye while he was dancing with Betty, and giving him a look of curiosity mixed with forbidden attraction.

He often thought that maybe all of that had been in his mind, until the night no so long ago that he had run into Veronica at the local pub in downtown Riverdale.

She had been there celebrating a recent win with her law office cohorts. He had been there to pick up a six pack of his favorite import. And that’s when he had seen her, looking like a smoke show and flashing that smile that had always made him a little weak in the knees.

Veronica’s eyes had landed on his, with a flicker of recognition and desire in her eyes, and she had approached him.

“Even while I was with Archie, I’d always had a little bit of a crush on you back in high school.” She had purred as she bit her lower lip seductively.

Jughead had been smitten from that moment on.

After several drinks, she had asked him to walk her home. He’d stayed the night. And the rest was history.

Jughead parked his bike, and ran into the lobby of the doctor’s office.

“She’s in room four, Jug.” Ethel said with a warm smile as she sat at the receptionist desk.

Jughead thanked his old friend before heading back to patient room number four. The look of relief followed by a nervous smile on Veronica’s face when he walked through the door sent a thrill through him. He’d never get tired of being on the receiving end of one of Veronica’s smiles.

“Great timing, dad!” Doctor Patel greeted as he turned to give Jughead a reassuring grin.

Jughead took Veronica’s hand in his as he stood next to her while she lay completely still on the patient table.

She looked up at Jughead.

“Are you ready?” She asked softly.

Jughead nodded.

“Never _been_ more ready, my love.”

Jughead watched as Dr. Patel took the transducer and covered the tip of it with a clear gel.

“This will be a little cold at first, but it will warm up quickly.” He said.

Veronica nodded as she braced for the chill of the gel on her burgeoning belly.

The room was silent until they heard the whooshing beat of their baby’s heart on the monitor. They’d had a chance to hear the heartbeat a few times before, but it never got old. It was the most precious sound Jughead had ever heard other than the sound of Veronica sleeping next to him at night.

“Are you ready to know the sex?” Dr. Patel asked, the excited smile on his face was infectious for the soon-to-be parents.

Jughead and Veronica nodded in unison, anxious to know what they were about to welcome into their little family. Whatever it would be, he or she would be loved completely and wholly and with every ounce of love within the hearts of his or her soon-to-be parents.

“Mom and dad...you’re having a baby girl.”

Jughead felt the breath leave his lungs. A girl. He was going to be a daddy to a little _girl_. A little girl who would no doubt have Veronica’s dark looks and lively spirit, and hopefully his love for philosophy and antiquity. He suddenly felt a joy unlike any other, the joy that only a father would feel when he thought of all the wonderful things he could teach to a new life, and also learn in return.

“A girl…”

Veronica’s sigh was one of pure elation. Jughead leaned down to kiss her.

“A girl, my love. We’re having a little Veronica.”

\---

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon as Veronica sat on the floor of her living room, going through the many RSVP’s she’d received in the mail for the wedding. She was busily making sure she got the right count for each person who was coming with a plus one, when she heard a knock on her apartment door.

She got up as fast as she could for being five months pregnant, and stood on her tiptoes to quickly look through the peephole. The shock of red hair on other side was no doubt that of Archie Andrews.

“Fuck…” She sighed to herself as she began to unlock the door.

Not only had they invited Archie to the wedding, but he was supposed to be Jughead’s best man. Veronica had managed to avoid her ex-boyfriend up until now.

She had felt lucky that she didn’t see much of Archie around town, since he was almost always in L.A. with Josie McCoy, his girlfriend for the past few years. But she hadn’t been actively trying to seek him out either.

But as the wedding was getting closer, she knew she would have to face him at some point. But the last thing she wanted was for Archie to find some way to make her feel as if she was ruining Jughead’s life, that she wasn’t good enough for him. Just like Archie had told her so many years ago when he had dumped her.

Veronica opened the door and put on her best fake smile.

“Archie! Hey! Um…Jughead isn’t here right now…so if you want to just call him later…”

But before she was able to get rid of him, Archie shook his head.

“No, that’s okay. I actually came here to talk to _you_ , Ronnie.”

\---

Jughead sat at the counter of Pop’s while on his lunch break, deciding that he would treat himself to a burger since he was having to put in some Saturday hours.

“How’s everything going, Nighthawk?” Pop asked as he slid Jughead’s plate in front of him.

Jughead nodded, unable to hide to stop himself from smiling from ear to ear.

“It’s…amazing…Pop. Everything is good. Everything is very, very good.”

That was until Jughead suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Congratulations, Juggy.”

It was Betty Cooper, back from wherever it was she had been ever since they had graduated from high school.

Jughead turned as she took a seat at the counter next to him.

“Betty Cooper. How the hell are you?” Jughead asked, surprised and a bit unsettled at seeing his ex-girlfriend.

He should have known she’d come around sooner or later once she found about his and Veronica’s wedding. Jughead had invited the Cooper’s, but not Betty specifically since he hadn’t had an address for her in years.

“I’m doing well. You know...after college I got an internship that turned into a stable journalist position. And now I’m a junior editor at a small newspaper in Austin. It’s taken a lot of commitment and hard work, but…I got what I wanted…as far as my career, that is.” She said as she looked down at her hands.

Jughead noticed she wasn’t wearing a ring, and he assumed that if she was dating someone, it wasn’t serious enough yet to warrant an engagement. Whatever Betty’s relationship status was, Jughead found himself hoping that she was happy.

“But I guess I’m not doing as well as _you_ , apparently.” She replied with a smirk as she looked back up at her ex-boyfriend and first real love.

Jughead couldn't help but acknowledge that Betty looked really good. Beautiful, grown-up, and classy. But he hadn’t expected anything less from Elizabeth Cooper.

“So I guess that means you’ve heard about me and Veronica.” He said with a chuckle as he stuck a fry in his mouth.

Betty nodded, a look of unease suddenly covering her face.

“Yeah, I did. And…it’s kind of why I came back to Riverdale. I was concerned about you, Juggy.”

Jughead looked at her, confused.

“Concerned? Why? You haven’t been concerned about me in like seven years.”

He didn’t mean for the comment to have so much bite to it, and he wasn’t bitter, but he didn’t know where Betty got the notion that he cared anything about her opinion on what he did with his life.

Betty sighed.

“I’m sorry for that, Jughead. I really am. But I _always_ cared. I just…I let my career come first. But deep down, I always thought that you and I…that you and I would find our way back to each other. So you can imagine my shock when I found out you were marrying Veronica and that she was pregnant.” Betty said, obviously not as happy for the future Mr. and Mrs. Jones as most people were.

“That still doesn’t make what goes on in my life your concern, Betts. And I don’t say that to be rude, it’s just a fact.”

Betty pursed her lips, nodding. Jughead could tell she hadn’t expected this side of him. But she wasn’t the _only_ one who had grown up.

“I understand that, Jug. But I came here because if no one is going to ask you this, then I have to. I have to know if you’re sure this is what you want. Are you sure _Veronica_ _Lodge_ is the woman you want to spend your _life_ with? And raise a _child_ with? What happened to you thinking she was a pretentious spoiled rich girl?”

Jughead couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his lips as he put down his half-eaten hamburger.

“Are you serious right now, Betty? _So_ …what? You think when you left Riverdale that time just stopped? That no one moved on with their lives? I’m not the Jughead you dated in high school, and Veronica isn’t the girl you were best friend rivals with. I’m in love with her. I’m _marrying_ her because I’m in love with her, and having a child with her is everything I could have hoped for and wanted. I’m sorry that you had other ideas for your future, and for _my_ future, but I think it’s time you moved on too. Don’t you?”

Betty stared at Jughead incredulously, as if she didn’t even know him. But when it came down to it, she didn’t know him. Not anymore.

“I…I suppose I was naïve to think you would only ever love _me_ and no one else. That we might have a future together at some point, once life settled down a bit. If I had known Veronica would be a threat to what you and I had, I never would have left.”

Jughead sighed as he put a hand on Betty’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. It was the best he could do to comfort her.

“Everything happens for a reason, Betty. We just don’t always understand why.”

The two sat for a little longer, just catching up. Jughead couldn’t help but show off the ultrasound picture of the baby girl he and Veronica would be welcoming in just a handful of months.

“We’re naming her Mia. Mia Forsythia Jones.” He said with a grin as bright as the sun.

Betty gave a genuine smile as she looked at the photo.

“That’s a perfect name, Jughead. And she’ll be a beautiful and perfect little princess.”

\---

“I should have apologized to you years ago, Veronica. And I have _always_ regretted that I never did before. I just…I didn’t think you would need it. You’ve always been so strong. So capable and confident. When I’d heard you moved on with Chuck, and then Reggie, I thought you were fine. That hearing from me would be taking a step back into a past that I was sure you didn’t want to take.”

Veronica listened as Archie spoke about how much he regretted the way things had ended between them. How immature and idiotic he had been.

In some small way, Veronica felt a sudden validation that she hadn’t expected to feel with Archie’s apology.

But she hadn’t needed it. Finding Jughead and falling in love with him had been enough to finally make her see that she really _did_ deserve love, and she deserved it from someone as amazing as Jughead Jones. But still, having Archie tell her that he had been wrong about the things he’d said when he had broken up with her for good, gave her a peace that was just a bonus to go along with everything else that was so wonderful in her life at that moment.

“I regret so much. I regret the past and I regret waiting until now to tell you all of this. But, I had to do it. You make Jug so happy, Ronnie. He’s blissed out _every_ single time I talk to him or see him. And I find myself feeling so incredibly jealous over it. You were _mine_ once, but you’re going to be _his_ forever. He’s a lucky man, and I envy him.”

Veronica took a deep breath, buying time. She wasn’t sure what to say.

“But you’re happy with Josie, right? Your band is doing well. The construction business is booming. You don’t need to envy anyone, Arch. Things are going _great_ for you.”

Archie smiled sheepishly, nodding in agreement.

“Life is really good, yeah. But that won’t change the regrets I have from the past, and how I wonder what life would be like now if I’d made different decisions when I was younger. But…I’m happy for you two. I _really_ am. And I thank you both for finding each other after all the bullshit you’ve both gone through. You both deserve the best, and I know that the best is with each other.”

Veronica let out a sigh of relief. Archie’s support meant a lot, especially to Jughead.

“Thank you, Archie.” She said quietly as she gave him a sincere smile.

“Would you like to hangout until Jughead gets home? I could put on a pot of coffee.”

But Archie shook his head, no.

“I appreciate it, but no. I gotta get going. Josie and I have a flight to catch. But let Jughead know that I’ll be back for the tuxedo fitting in a couple weeks.”

Veronica nodded as she said her goodbye’s to her former beau. She hadn’t seen him in so long, but it was uplifting to see him now and know that the past was in the past, and to feel closure from that.

And getting past the inevitable of having to face Archie again had gone so much better than she had anticipated, and she couldn’t wait to tell Jughead all about it.

\---

“He would have tried to snatch you away from me if he thought he had a chance.” Jughead said with a smile in his voice as he and Veronica stood in the kitchen talking while preparing a lasagna dinner for FP and Glady’s visit that night with the future Jones couple.

Veronica wrapped her arms around Jughead’s waist from behind him as he stood at the stove, stirring his homemade pasta sauce.

“Then you better stay on your game, Jones.” Veronica teased.

Jughead turned and gave her a smirk before kissing her long and deep, his hands in her hair until she was so lightheaded she wasn’t sure if her legs would hold her steady.

“Nice try...” She sighed breathlessly once he’d pulled away.

Jughead chuckled.

“You better be nice to me, Lodge. Betty looked awfully ready to steal me from _you_ too.”

Veronica scoffed.

“If she would like to avoid wearing a full body cast, she’ll keep her distance.” She said as she pressed her body into her fiance’s, her pregnant belly not seeming to bother him in the least.

Which was a relief. Veronica had been fearful of what Jughead would think as she got bigger and bigger. But he had seemed to love every single centimeter that her belly grew, and constantly told her how hot she still made him.

Jughead gripped her bottom, pushing her into him so closely that she could feel the hard length on the other side of his jeans.

“I love it when you get territorial.” He growled as he buried his head in her neck, kissing and nipping until she was looking at the clock.

“So, what time are your parents coming over?” She panted as her hands felt for his zipper.

Jughead let out a soft laugh.

“Not until seven. We have some time.” He replied as he took off his shirt and tossed it to the kitchen floor.

“Then let’s make the most of it.”

\---

“You’re just absolutely glowing, Veronica.” Gladys Jones said giddily as she sat at the small dinner table in Veronica and Jughead’s apartment.

Veronica couldn’t help but sneak a glance at Jughead who was grinning mischievously. He knew _exactly_ why Veronica was glowing at that moment.

“When is your next doctor appointment?”

Veronica smiled graciously. She adored Jughead’s parents, and in the absence of her father and her struggling relationship with her mother, FP and Gladys had become incredibly important in her life. Almost as if they were her parents just as much as Jughead's.

“My 24 week appointment is in a few weeks. I can’t believe how much closer we’re getting. It’s surreal. Jughead and I haven’t even bought a crib yet.”

Gladys shook her head as she put a hand over Veronica’s.

“Don’t you worry, Ronnie. FP and I still have Jellybean’s. It’s an antique, so we’ve been saving it for all these years hoping we would actually have grandchildren someday.”

Jughead smiled thoughtfully.

“I remember that old crib. I used to climb into it when Jellybean would cry at night. I can’t believe you guys saved it!”

FP nodded.

“I’m glad we did. And I’ll bring it by later this week so you can get it put together.”

Veronica had never felt so grateful to be a part of the Jones family, and she couldn’t wait until she was officially one of them by law.

“Also…I wanted to talk to you about something, Veronica.” FP said as his eyes flicked up to meet hers.

Often times, Veronica still felt incredibly guilty about what her father had done to the Serpents and the Southside of town back when she had still been in high school. She had tried her best to help them, to make it up to them, but she still struggled with accepting FP’s forgiveness. No matter _how_ many times he’d told her that he didn’t hold her responsible for _any_ of the horrendous things her father had done.

Veronica looked over at Jughead who was smiling at her. He obviously knew what his dad wanting to talk to her about and she got the sudden urge to smack his arm for not cluing her in. She hated surprises.

“Can we talk in the kitchen?” FP asked, his kind eyes full of hopefulness.

Veronica could only imagine what he wanted to say to her.

“Sure, FP.” Veronica replied as she got up from the dinner table and followed FP into the small kitchen.

FP took a deep breath as he faced her.

“I wanted to talk to you about this privately, just in case you wanted to think about it and not be put on the spot.” He began nervously.

Veronica nodded, uncertainly.

“I know things have been tough for you with your father in prison. I know your relationship with him is estranged, and that you have no desire to have him in your life. But, Veronica, you _need_ a father to walk you down the aisle at your wedding. You need someone to give you away to my son.”

Veronica felt her heart sink. The last thing she wanted to do was to have to think about her dad on her wedding day after he had caused her so much pain in her life. She knew he would never accept her marrying a Jones. And it wasn't as though she cared, but the fact that she knew her dad would feel that way made her realize just how wrong he was when it came to what he thought was really important in life, and how she wished she had learned that lesson much sooner than she had.

Money and status didn’t matter if you didn’t have the love and respect of others, and of the people you cared about most. And she wondered what had caused her father to think differently than that for his whole, entire life.

“Veronica, what I am saying is…if you’ll let me, I’d like to be the one to take the place of your father on your wedding day. I would be _honored_ if you would let me escort you down the aisle.”

She didn’t know if it was just her pregnancy hormones, or if she was genuinely shocked, or both, but tears immediately began to form in her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

“Oh…FP…that would be lovely. Thank you…thank you _so_ much.”

FP opened his arms and enveloped his future daughter-in-law, hugging her tightly as if she was his own child.

“You’ve made my son happier than I’ve ever seen him. Gladys and I love you regardless, but even more so for showing our son what true love is. We’d do anything for you, Veronica. We love you as if you were our own.”

Veronica was so emotional she couldn’t even speak. So FP just held her and let her cry into his chest as Jughead and Gladys joined them and they all stood together, holding each other in a group hug that brought all of them to tears.

\---

Veronica woke up for the fourth time that night and rolled out of her bed in the strategic way she had come up with now that she was nine months pregnant and it had gotten a little tougher to get up and down. She waddled to the bathroom and turned on the light, aware that she had to pee yet _again_.

She had been feeling strange all night long and thought maybe it had something to do with the tacos that Jughead had made the two of them for dinner. She'd had more indigestion than usual now that she was at the end of her third trimester, but she wasn't sure that heartburn was the culprit that was bothering her.

She had been trying to eat spicy foods, having read in a magazine that they could sometimes help bring on labor. So Jughead had made the spiciest chicken tacos she’d ever had.

“If my special, spicy recipe doesn’t work then I don’t know what will.” He had said with a confident smile as he’d plated the tacos and set them on the dinner table.

Veronica was beyond grateful at how well her new husband had been taking care of her. And she tried to thank him by having Pop's delivered to his work every day for lunch, by making sure his laundry was always clean, that she made him meals most nights for dinner, that she rented his favorite movies on the nights they decided to stay in after Veronica's long days at the law office and Jughead's long days at the garage. Making love to him was always abundant, but she got just as much pleasure from that as he did. All in all, her pregnancy had been wonderful, and she knew Jughead had been a big reason why. He doted on her, and she knew he would be just as amazing once Mia was finally in the world with them.

And it seemed as though Mia's arrival might just be sooner than later when Veronica hadn't even sat down on the toilet before feeling more than just a trickle of water underneath her nightgown.

"Oh! Oh my _God!_ " She yelped. 

"Jughead! I think...I think my water just broke!"

Barely a few seconds had gone by before Jughead was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with sleepy eyes and disheveled hair.

"Are you okay, babe?"

Veronica nodded, but within her panic, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"I am, but...I think Mia is ready to make her debut."

Jughead smiled.

" _I'll_ get the bags. _You_ get dressed. Let's not keep our baby girl waiting." He said as he took Veronica's hand in his.

He led Veronica back into their bedroom where they tried to calmly get ready to leave for Riverdale Hospital, but they were both anxious with excitement. After tonight, their lives would change forever.

And after 12 hours of labor, Jughead and Veronica welcomed their 6 pound, 8 ounce, black-haired baby girl.

"She's the most precious thing I've ever seen." Jughead wept as he touched Mia's tiny fingers.

"Welcome to the family, Mia Jones." Veronica purred to her newborn daughter, feeling so overcome with love that the tears seemed endless.

"We love you already. And we always will."

 

The End.

 

 


	4. Daddy's Gladdy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe we are the parents of three now.” Jughead said with a chuckle as he stroked Veronica’s hair and watched the sleeping newborn.
> 
> Veronica sighed dreamily.
> 
> “It’s surreal, but I am just…so happy, Jug. Our family, our life…it’s everything I never even imagined I could have.”
> 
> Her words pulled at his heart, giving him a surge of love and pride for his wife and his children. He knew exactly how Veronica felt because it was just how he felt too.
> 
> “I love you, Veronica. And I love our life together. Things were wonderful as they were, but bring Mia, PJ, and Gladdy into this world has made it extraordinary.”

“Mommy! Where is she? Where is my new baby sister?”

Veronica smiled as her oldest child, Mia, came bounding into the hospital room where just a handful of hours earlier she had given birth to another baby girl.

“Daddy’s holding her.” Veronica said quietly as she put a finger to her lips, indicating that her other two children needed to be quiet as to not wake the sleeping newborn.

“They’re very excited.” Cheryl Blossom said with a chuckle as she ushered Mia and PJ into the room after having picked them up from school.

Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz had been living in Manhattan for the past couple of years, and were Jughead and Veronica’s closest friends. Playdates with Cheryl and Toni’s 11-year-old fraternal twins, Jason and Rose, were a regular occurrence.

“Thank you for bringing them to the hospital, Cher. And the bouquet you sent over earlier was breathtaking.” Veronica said with a tired smile as her friend took a seat at the end of the hospital bed.

“You’re so welcome. And Toni can’t wait to get here to hold the baby. She’s flying in from Boston as we speak.” Cheryl replied as she took Veronica’s hand in hers.

“Oh no, she’ll be exhausted. Tell her she doesn’t have to come if she’s beat from the shoot.”

Toni Topaz had become a very successful, and very sought after, fashion photographer. Her job took her everywhere, but she always made time to be home as much as she could while Cheryl was busy as an attorney working in family law. She especially worked with teens who wanted to be emancipated from their parents, much like Cheryl had been when she was a teenager.

“Oh she’ll want to be here. She even bought a new lens for the occasion. She wants to be the first to get pictures of the new member of the Jones family.”

Veronica looked over at Jughead who was in the process of gently placing the new baby in Mia’s waiting arms.

“Meet your new little sister, Gladys Hermione Jones.” Jughead said with a proud grin.

“Oh! Can we call her Gladdy? Grandma said that everyone called her Gladdy when she was little.”

Jughead’s eyes met Veronica and they both gave each other a nod.

“Gladdy it is.” Jughead replied before kissing the top of Mia’s head.

“She’s so little.” PJ cooed as he gazed at newly christened Gladdy Jones.

“Five pounds, three ounces.” Veronica said with a relieved chuckle as she looked at Cheryl.

“You lucky girl!” Cheryl said with a laugh.

“When are they letting you go home?” She asked as she got up to go take another look at the newborn.

“I’m set to be discharged tomorrow morning. Jug’s going to take the kids home in time for dinner and bed. Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday so it shouldn’t be too hectic for him to handle it alone.” Veronica said as she gave Jughead a teasing grin.

“Hey, I only almost burnt the house down like once, maybe twice, ever since they were born.” He replied in mock defense.

Cheryl chuckled, shaking her head.

“Oh goodness. Listen, how about you let me and Toni take the kids to our house tonight. Jason and Rose would be _thrilled_ to have a sleepover. And that way, Jughead can stay here with you tonight and you two can spend some time alone with little Gladdy.”

Veronica and Jughead looked at each other, amazed by the sweet offer from their friend.

“Can we go to Aunt Cheryl and Aunt Toni’s? Pleeeeeease?” PJ begged as Mia passed their little sister to him so he could take his turn holding her.

“I told Jason we could play my new Mario Kart the next time we went over there!”

Veronica sighed, smiling at how much her friend wanted to help, and how much she wanted to take her up on it.

“Honey, what do you think?” She asked Jughead, hoping he would agree.

“I think Auntie Cheryl is an angel from heaven who we will owe big time.” He replied as he gave Veronica a wink.

\---

 

“She looks like your mom.” Jughead said softly as he and Veronica lay together on the hospital bed holding their new daughter.

“Mmmm…she does…but she has your mother’s long fingers.” Veronica said with a chuckle.

“I guess we picked the right name for her then.” Jughead replied as he turned his gaze from Gladdy to his wife.

“You’ve given me three beautiful children, Mrs. Jones. I guess I owe you that trip to Paris that you’ve always wanted to go on.”

Veronica laughed softly.

“So that’s all it took to get you to take me on my dream trip? Bearing three of your children?” She asked as she tipped up her chin for Jughead to kiss her.

His lips met hers, and just as it always had, her kiss made his heart pound riotously. He still felt like the luckiest man in the world

“Well, it’s the least I could do to thank you for carrying on the Jones family name.” Jughead murmured against her lips before going in for another liplock.

Jughead hadn’t been able to hold back from accepting Cheryl’s offer to keep PJ and Mia for the night so that he and Veronica could have some quiet time before it was time to go home and discover what life would now be like with three children in the house.

And the time spent with Veronica and baby Gladdy was just as wonderful as he had hoped it would be.

“I can’t believe we are the parents of three now.” Jughead said with a chuckle as he stroked Veronica’s hair and watched the sleeping newborn.

Veronica sighed dreamily.

“It’s surreal, but I am just…so _happy_ , Jug. Our family, our life…it’s everything I never even imagined I could have.”

Her words pulled at his heart, giving him a surge of love and pride for his wife and his children. He knew exactly how Veronica felt because it was just how he felt too.

“I love you, Veronica. And I love our life together. Things were wonderful as they were, but bring Mia, PJ, and Gladdy into this world has made it extraordinary.”

The two sat in a peaceful silence as Gladdy slept. It was then that Jughead got an idea.

“I think we should use having Gladdy as an excuse to go visit your mom. It’s been a long time since you’ve seen her. We can all go back to Riverdale and see everyone. What do you think?”

Veronica nodded, grinning as she gazed at Gladdy.

“I think that’s a great idea, babe. Let’s do it.”

\---

 

“Mom! I can’t find my red hat! The one with the poof ball on top!”

Veronica rushed out of Gladdy’s bedroom and into Mia’s.

“Mia Forsythia Jones, your baby sister _just_ went down for a nap. Please do not yell for the next hour. Your hat is in the laundry room.”

The Jones family were in the throes of packing for their trip to Riverdale, and it was the kind frantic travel prep that was stressful but exciting. Veronica and Jughead hadn’t been to Riverdale in several years, the last time having been a quick trip without the kids to go to Fang Fogerty’s wedding. FP and Gladys couldn’t wait to have all three of their grandchildren come visit them, and Jughead and Veronica were looking forward to seeing some old friends.

“Archie invited us to Kit’s birthday party on Saturday. I told him we could probably stop by.” Jughead told Veronica while they packed their suitcases for the trip that they had waited three months to take.

Veronica had suggested they go back to Riverdale during the holidays, that it would be easier to travel with a 3-month-old, and it would be fun to spend a Christmas in their old hometown.

“Good thing I don’t believe in Santa Clause anymore, otherwise I might be worried he’d miss us.” PJ had said when they’d told the kids their winter break plans.

“But Riverdale is so boooooring.” Mia had complained, causing Jughead to snicker.

He had said the very same thing when he’d been his daughter’s age.

“Well, we’ll get to go to uncle Archie’s house for a party since Kit is turning eight. And your aunt Jellybean is coming too with your cousins Penn and Cami. So that will be fun!” Veronica had added, trying to give the kids something to look forward to.

But as the trip got closer, the kids had grown more excited, and the excitement reached a crescendo when they had arrived at Jughead’s parent’s house.

“Let me see that baby!” FP said with a giant grin on his face after he’d given bear hugs to PJ and Mia.

“Grandpa Jones, meet mom’s namesake, Gladdy.” Jughead said as he placed the newest edition to their family in his dad’s arms.

“Oh my, she’s just beautiful.” Gladys said before kissing the top of Gladdy’s dark-haired head.

“She is, just as pretty as her grandma.” FP said as he gazed at the baby girl in his arms.

Not long after Jughead and Veronica had gotten into town, Jellybean Jones also arrived with her 4-year-old daughter, Cami, and her 6-year-old son, Penn. She was recently divorced and Jughead had insisted she come spend Christmas with family in order to quell the ache of the first Christmas as a broken family.

“It’s been hard, V. I keep thinking, if maybe the kids weren’t so little, they’d understand more and wouldn’t keep asking me where Sweetpea is when I put them to bed at night.” Jellybean was saying as she and Veronica sat drinking a glass of wine once the kids had all gone to bed and Jughead was at the Whyte Wyrm visiting his old gang members.

Jellybean and Sweetpea had begun dating right after Jellybean had graduated from college with her nursing degree. They’d married quickly, much to everyone’s concern, but Jellybean was pregnant with Penn and wanted to be settled before her son was born.

Unfortunately, the marriage hadn’t lasted, and as strong as Jellybean had been through all of the upheaval, it was obvious she still loved her husband turned ex-husband.

“As long as they know that you and Sweetpea are completely dedicated to them, then it will be fine. But it will take time for them to get used to the changes. You know if you need anything, Jug and I are here for you.”

Jellybean nodded as she gave Veronica a weak smile.

“Thanks, hun. I’ve always admired your marriage to my brother. You two have really made things work. I envy you two.”

Veronica smiled knowingly before taking a sip of her wine.

“Jug and I have had our moments, that’s for sure. But we’ve kept each other a priority and we’ve made sure to both put an equal amount of effort into our relationship. I don’t know what the secret is other than the fact that I’m just as crazy about him now as I was when we first began seeing each other.”

Jellybean chuckled.

“Obviously, seeing as how you’re totally blushing right now.”

Veronica sighed lazily, feeling relaxed from the wine. She hated what Jellybean was going through, but it made her want to hold onto her marriage with Jughead even tighter. Not a day went by that she wasn’t proud to call him her husband, and she did her best to never take him for granted, even when things got so busy with work and the kids.

“You make Jughead so happy, V. Life wasn’t easy for us growing up, but it feels like all the shit my brother had to deal with only led to something wonderful in the end. Cheers to you.” She said as she held up her glass.

Veronica chuckled.

“Thank you, JB. And cheers to you too. It’s about to be a new year, and I know it will be an amazing one for you.”

\---

 

“Jughead! Veronica! Hey guys!” Archie greeted enthusiastically the next day when the Jones family arrived to Archie and Josie Andrew’s house for their oldest child’s birthday party.

Josie and Archie had gotten married a few years after Veronica and Jughead. And after several years of living in Los Angeles, they had recently moved back to Riverdale to be closer to family now that they had two young children, their daughter Kit and their 5-year-old daughter, Sierra.

“Mia, PJ, all the kids are in the back room playing ping pong and foosball. Go tear the place up!” Archie said as he gave both kids a hug.

“Nice place, Arch. You really outdid yourself.” Jughead said as he and Veronica followed Archie and Josie on a tour of their recently built home.

“Archie designed it and built it, including every little annoying detail I would gave him in the process.” Josie said with a chuckle as she eyed her husband.

Archie nodded.

“It was a labor of love, but planning out our dream home was actually really fulfilling, and kind of fun, to be honest.”

Veronica smiled at her friends. They made an ideal couple. Josie did private music and voice lessons at home while Archie ran Andrews Construction. They had done well for themselves and it showed. But there was nothing showy about either of them. As different as Archie and Josie were, they were perfect together.

“So, Veronica, I just wanted to give you a heads up.” Josie began as she and Veronica sat on the couch in the living room while Josie cradled Gladdy while she drank a bottle of formula.

“Reggie and Betty are coming to the party to bring Allie.”

Veronica felt her body immediately go rigid at the mention of her former boyfriend and former best friend. She hadn’t seen either one since right after high school.

“Jellybean told me they were divorced.” Veronica said, confused.

Josie nodded.

“They are, but it’s been a couple of years now since their divorce was final and they are trying to do this co-parenting thing. But the interesting part is, Reggie is in a pretty serious relationship with Ethel Muggs ever since she got divorced from Dilton. But Betty is still single and told Reggie he couldn’t bring Ethel and her kids to the party. It’s caused an all out _war_. So don’t be surprised if they’re both a little on edge. I know you haven’t seen them in forever.”

Veronica sighed.

“Well, thank you for the heads up. But, I guess I should try to be mature and let the past stay in the past.” She said with a chuckle.

Josie laughed.

“Well, maybe a beer will help.”

\---

 

“Your kids look great, Jug. Veronica does too.” Archie said before taking a swig of his beer while the two best friends stood out on the back deck grilling hamburgers in the cold afternoon air.

Jughead raised an eyebrow, giving Archie a questioning look.

“What? I’m just stating the obvious, dude. I’m a happily married man.” Archie replied with a defensive laugh.

Jughead shook his head, smiling sheepishly.

“Old habits die hard, Archie.” Jughead replied, chuckling.

“But honestly, Jug, it’s really great getting to see you two still together and to see how your family has grown. We’ve all come a long way.”

Jughead nodded in agreement.

“I still can’t believe I’m married to her. I mean, even after almost 11 years, when I hear some call her ‘Veronica Jones’, it just feels…surreal.”

Archie gave his friend a devious look.

“You know who absolutely _hates_ it when I mention Veronica Jones?” He asked, knowing Jughead would know exactly who he was talking about.

“Who? Betty?” Jughead asked, shaking his head before Archie even answered.

Archie chuckled.

“She never really got over the fact that you and Veronica actually went through with getting married and have stayed together all this time. She kept making bets on how long you two would last. Needless to say, our ex-girlfriend is a little bitter.”

Before Jughead could even reply, they were interrupted.

“Who’s bitter? My ex-wife? Don’t I know it.”  Reggie Mantle said with a laugh as he joined Archie and Jughead out on the deck.

Jughead and Archie gave each other an uncomfortable glance. It had been two years since Reggie and Betty Mantle finalized their divorce, but it was obvious that drama still plagued them both.

“How you doing, Jones?” He asked as he gave a head nod to Jughead.

“Doing well, man. Just living the dream.”

Reggie smirked.

“Obviously. You’re married to Leggy Lodge. You’re a _very_ lucky man.”

Jughead clenched his jaw. He was used to men eyeing his wife and flirting with her even when he was standing right there, but having Reggie refer to her by Veronica’s old high school nickname infuriated him, especially since Reggie Mantle was the only ex-boyfriend of Veronica’s that she wasn’t on the best of terms with.

Jughead knew all the stories of how Reggie had taken Veronica’s confidence in herself and clawed it away until she didn’t think she would ever be good enough for anyone. It was the main reason why she had held out on getting serious with Jughead when they’d first started seeing each other. Veronica and Reggie hadn’t been broken up for long when Jughead had run into her at the bar that began their romance, and Jughead wanted nothing more than put the pieces back together, for Veronica to see that she was worthy of love from someone that adored her more than anything else in the world.

“So, did Allie find the other kids?” Archie asked, changing the subject quickly.

Reggie nodded.

“Yeah, probably, or she’s with Betty.” He replied as he took a sip of beer.

“Betty’s here?” Jughead asked, immediately realizing just how uncomfortable Veronica must be at the moment with not only having to be around Reggie but Betty too.

Reggie chuckled.

“Yeah, we’re trying to be co-parents that don’t let our differences and utter disgust of each other get in the way of spending time as a family with Allie. But don’t worry, she’s not going to bother you today, Jughead. She’s too busy backing Veronica into a corner.”

 

 

To be continued...


	5. Daddy's Gladdy Part 2

“It’s been a long time, V.” Betty Cooper Mantle said as she took a seat in the wingback chair across from Veronica.

Betty hadn’t tried to hug her old friend, and Veronica was relieved. Things had been far too strained between them in the past to pretend as if everything was okay now.

“How are you, B?” She asked as she held Gladdy in her lap while the baby chewed on a teething toy.

Betty smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“I’m doing well. I’ve been running The Register since mom and dad have retired. Allie is doing really well in school and she just started taking ballet lessons. I’ve just…I’ve been keeping busy. How are you? Gladdy is beautiful, by the way. She looks just like Hermione.”

Veronica couldn’t help but smile at the mention of her mother.

“Thank you. Yeah, things are great. It’s nice to be back home visiting. Did you get a chance to meet Mia and PJ?” She asked as she motioned to where all the kids were gathered.

Betty nodded.

“I did. PJ looks so much like Jug. And Mia is your mirror image. I knew they were yours immediately. And they seem like great kids.”

 Veronica nodded her head. It was obvious that Betty was making a concerted effort to be cordial despite their less than friendly past with each other.

“They _are_ pretty fabulous, I must say. Most of the time, at least.” Veronica replied with a chuckle.

Betty sighed as she sat forward in her chair as if she had something important to say.

“Veronica, I wanted to talk to you while the rest of the girls are in the kitchen. I’ve…I have really been wanting to reach out to you for a long time now. About…you know…how our friendship ended.”

Veronica pressed her cheek against the top of Gladdy’s head, as she looked Betty in the eyes. This wasn’t a conversation she had been wanting to have. She’d just wanted to forget the past, especially now that she was so happy with her life with Jughead. But she wasn’t going to be a pushover either. She had her own things she needed to get off her chest.

“You want to talk _now_? After all this time?” Veronica asked, giving Betty an out in case she had any doubts about going through with a discussion that should have taken place over a decade earlier.

“I do. I need to tell you how sorry I am that Archie and I went behind your back the way we did. I kept thinking we’d end it, but it…it was just really hard to let go. He and I were just so _good_ together back then, and there was just a connection between us that we couldn’t ignore. I know how much it hurt you when you found out. I just…I wish I could have talked to you about it back then…but I was afraid. And in the process of being scared of being confronted by what I’d done, I’d lost my friendship with you in the process. I’ll forever be sorry for all of it, V, and I hope that you can be an adult about this and forgive me.”

Veronica’s mind shot back to her freshman year of college when she and Archie had broken up. Archie had said a lot of things that had been hurtful. They had all been things that she didn’t quite understand then, but she understood now. But, at the time, she had been completely blindsided.

Archie had confessed to her that one reason why he couldn’t continue seeing her was because he’d been sleeping with Betty for the past six months.

The admission had floored Veronica at first, but as the news sunk in, so many things began to make sense.

She attempted to ignore the spitefulness in Betty’s words, knowing that she was only trying to get under Veronica’s skin, to trigger her, but Veronica wasn’t about to let that happen. Veronica wasn’t who she used to be, and Betty wasn’t either.

“Betty, I forgave all of that a long time ago. I hate that our friendship suffered from it, but if it hadn’t happened, my life wouldn’t be where it is now.”

Betty nodded, a smile on her face that didn’t quite seem sincere.

“Thank you, Veronica. I’m glad you and Jughead are so happy. You two are wonderful together.”

Veronica stood up, holding Gladdy on her hip.

“We are. Despite you trying to talk him out of marrying me eleven years ago, despite the letters you sent him before PJ was born, and despite you telling your cousin Cheryl that you are still in love with my husband and that you’ll never stop trying to get him back. Yes, I know about _all_ of it because Jughead tells me _everything_. I might have forgiven the past, Betty, but I haven’t forgotten. I don’t trust you, and I never will. Jughead is mine, so you need to try and move on. And I wish you the best as you do so.”

Betty stared at Veronica in disbelief, unable to even say anything in response. She obviously had never suspected that Veronica knew all of the ways in which she had attempted to pursue Jughead over the years. But now Betty knew, and this would be her  only warning.

Veronica said nothing else as she walked out of the room to join the other women, but as she entered the kitchen, she saw Jughead as well.

He gave her a look, as if he wanted to know if she was okay.

She nodded at him, smiling as she walked over to where he stood.

“We’re square, Jug. Not friends, but things are fine.”

Jughead sighed a sigh of relief.

“I was sure you would put her in her place.”

Veronica chuckled.

“I did, but not in the way high school Veronica would have. But I _did_ make it clear that you are _my_ man and no one else’s.”

Jughead smiled as he leaned in close so that his mouth was against her ear.

“I love it when you get possessive.” He murmured as his hand drifted down to grab her bottom.

“How about you give Gladdy to Josie for a little while and we go check out the guest bathroom?”

Veronica gave her husband a flirtatious smile.

“Very naughty, Mr. Jones.”

She kissed him softly, wishing desperately that they were alone somewhere, but thankful she had just been able to put a part of her past behind her, finally.

 

\---

“So what did Reggie say to you at the party?” Jughead asked his wife as the two sat in the living room of Glady’s and FP’s house drinking glasses of wine while the children were asleep and the adults sat around watching football.

The couple snuggled together on the couch, enjoying some quiet now that all the kids were in bed.

Jughead couldn’t help but feel a dull pang of jealously earlier that day when Reggie Mantle had asked to speak to Veronica alone while they had been at Archie’s house.

The party had begun to wind down, and people were beginning to leave. Jughead had known it would be pretty much Reggie’s only opportunity to make amends with his ex-girlfriend, as much as he didn’t like the look on Reggie’s face when he’d been walking behind Veronica to go talk out on the back patio.

He’d been checking her out, his eyes raking over Veronica’s backside as he licked his lips. He had winked at Jughead before closing the backdoor behind him, and it was all Jughead could do to not follow them, just to make sure Reggie didn’t try anything.

Jughead knew that Reggie was getting loads of enjoyment at trying to make Jughead think he could steal Veronica back. But the former high school jock didn’t have a prayer when it came to Mrs. Jones. Jughead had no doubt about that as soon as she had opened the backdoor and blown her husband a kiss, giving him a sign that nothing could take her focus off of him, not even an old love from her past.

“Pretty much what I expected to hear. That if he hadn’t been completely daft and broken up with me over stupid shit that maybe he wouldn’t have ruined his life by marrying Betty. Granted, he’s crazy about their daughter, but he said that being with Betty was miserable. He might be overreacting, but who knows.”

She sighed as she shook her head, obviously feeling sorry for their former exes.

“He hasn’t changed at all. But Betty sure has. She seems so bitter and discontent now. I feel badly for her.”

Jughead chuckled.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

Veronica smiled.

“Why do you say that?” She asked as she gazed at him.

Jughead never got tired of the way Veronica looked at him. It was the same look she’d had the first time she’d told him she loved him.

“Because you handled everything today with so much grace and ease. You could have told both of them to go to hell, but you didn’t. I’m just…amazed…not that I doubted you.”

Veronica held her wine glass in her hand as she rested her head on her husband’s chest.

“Well, I didn’t feel the need to tell them to go to hell. My life has been so wonderful, Jug, and all because of you. It would be really great if _everyone_ could know what’s it like to be this happy. And I hope Betty and Reggie can find that for themselves someday.” She replied sincerely.

“Then they would both be as sweet and mature as you are?” Jughead asked, a smiling to himself.

Veronica chuckled.

“Exactly.”

Just then, FP turned off the TV.

“Going to bed, guys?” Jughead asked his parents.

But Gladys and FP gave each other a sly look.

“Actually, we wanted to give you both your Christmas present early.” FP said as he pulled an envelope from his back pocket.

Gladys smiled brightly.

“You two look so sweet sitting over there talking so quietly to each other. We figured now was a perfect moment.”

Jughead and Veronica looked at each other, completely caught off guard.

“You didn’t have to get us anything, just being able to come to Riverdale and stay with you was more than enough.”

But FP shook his head.

“We’ve had a lot of work down at the garage. Profits have been better than we could have anticipated. Glad and I knew we wanted to give you two something you truly deserved and would really appreciate.”

FP handed Jughead the envelope.

“I don’t even know what to say.” Veronica sighed as Jughead opened up the envelope and pulled out a brochure.

“A two night trip to a luxury cabin in the Poconos?!” Jughead asked as he stared at the sticky note attached to the Poconos brochure.

FP and Gladys nodded excitedly as Veronica wrapped her arms around Jughead’s waist.

“Merry Christmas! You two will leave the day after Christmas. We’ll keep the kids. Just go and enjoy yourselves. You’ve both earned it.” Gladys said.

“This…this is just…it’s perfect, guys.” Jughead said as he and Veronica hugged FP and Gladys and thanked them over and over for the surprise.

As much as Veronica and Jughead loved their kids, and loved being together as a family, getting the opportunity to take his wife away somewhere romantic to be alone, was not something they were able to do often.

He would never be able to thank his mom and dad enough for such a thoughtful, and necessary, gift.

“Alone with you for two nights. Merry Christmas, _indeed_.” Veronica said softly later that night as they lay on the couch pullout bed.

Jughead wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her lips.

“You can say that again. But wait until we’re in the Poconos and I’ve given you _my_ gift.”

Veronica chuckled.

“Child number four? Sounds like the perfect gift, if you ask me.”

\---

 

“She’s so beautiful. She reminds me of Mia…and of you.” Hermione Lodge said to Veronica as she held her new granddaughter in her lap with a fluffy white teddy bear she’d bought for the newest edition to the Jones family.

“Everyone tells me that she looks just like her abuelita.” Veronica replied, smiling at the way her mother and Gladdy sat together so easily.

It had been almost a year since Veronica had last seen her mother. Hermione had visited New York while Veronica had been pregnant, had helped her only child get things ready for the new baby girl.

She had wanted to visit the new baby sooner, but with Veronica and Jughead visiting for the holidays, she had decided to wait, and in the meantime, Veronica had texted loads of photos of Gladdy every single day.

And besides, Veronica knew it would be best for her mother’s health if she didn’t try to make the trek up to the city. After all, Hermione Lodge had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer not long after she had last visited.

“I just can’t seem to get rid of this stomach pain.” Hermione had told Veronica one day on the phone.

“Mom, just go to the doctor. You might have an ulcer or something and they can treat it.”

But a visit to the doctor had led to being admitted into Riverdale hospital.

“They don’t know what’s wrong. But don’t worry, mija. I’ll be fine. It’s just my age that concerns them. This is just a precautionary thing.” Hermione had insisted, and Veronica hadn’t argued, not wanting to believe it could be anything bad.

Sadly enough, it wasn’t until Gladys had called Veronica one afternoon when Veronica had just woken up from a nap with Gladdy that Veronica had even known that things were a lot more serious than her mother had previously led on.

“I went by to see Hermione, and to take her some of that soup that always made Jughead and Jellybean feel better after they’d been sick. And she looked so pale, Veronica. I knew then that something was terribly wrong. And that’s when she finally confessed that she’d been going through chemotherapy.”

Veronica had been floored by the news. It was devastating to know that her mother had been going through cancer treatment all by herself. But regardless of how awful she felt, she couldn’t imagine how her mother was feeling.

“I’m flying in on the very next flight down there!” She had told her mother over the phone that same day.

But Hermione had refused.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Ronnie. But I didn’t want you to know yet. You have a brand new baby to take care of, and two other children and a husband. The last thing you needed to deal with was _this_.”

It had been a long, tearful conversation, but finally Hermione had promised to stay with one of Veronica’s aunts who lived in Greendale so that she would have someone to look after her and take her to her doctor appointments and chemo treatments.

“And I will be calling you every single day to check on you.” Veronica had said.

And she had stuck by what she’d said too.

But the prognosis for her mother wasn’t what they had hoped. Before Veronica and Jughead had left New York to go to Riverdale, Hermione had called to let them know that the treatment wasn’t taking, and that she had been given approximately six more months to live.

“Does daddy know?” Veronica had asked her mother, doing her best to not break down over the phone while Jughead held her hand tightly.

“He knows. I had to tell him that I was removing him as my beneficiary. He shouldn’t be anyway. We’ve been divorced for so long now.” Hermione had said.

Veronica could hear it in her mother’s voice that getting things in place for her inevitable death was horribly unsettling. And her heart broke not being able to hug her mother in that moment.

Veronica hadn’t spoken to Hiram Lodge in about a dozen years, not after the 4th time he’d gone to prison for more of his racketeering and money laundering schemes. She had given her father so many chances, and she just didn’t have any more left to give.

And as much as she didn’t want to blame anyone for her mother’s cancer, she couldn’t help but think about what Hiram’s crimes had done to the mental and physical health of his former wife. That all of the worry and heartache he had caused Hermione could have led to the weakness within her body that left her unable to fight off something as terrible as a cancer that was destined to take her life.

But Veronica couldn’t let those thoughts get in the way of what was important. Because all she wanted to do at that point was enjoy whatever time she had left with her mother.

Hermione didn’t want a big fuss made over her and her health. She’d even had all of her funeral arrangements taken care of already. It was just a matter of time now, but Veronica would make the most of it.

“I’ll have to dig up some of my old baby pictures and take a look. But I think you might be right.” Hermione had said, a twinkle in her eye at the thought of her youngest grandchild taking after her.

Veronica fought back tears, not wanting her mother to see her upset over the fact that Gladdy would never really know her abuela. It was a thought that Veronica had never expected to ever have, and it was a struggle to make peace with it.

After all, it was having children that had brought Hermione and Veronica together again after years of estrangement. Becoming a mother had taught things to Veronica that made her understand her own mother’s motives and decisions throughout Veronica’s life. It explained why Hermione had sacrificed all that she had sacrificed and why she had put up with all she had when it came to Hiram.

“Jughead and I leave tomorrow, but we’ll only be gone a couple of days. We’ll bring the kids by again when we get back.” Veronica said as she sipped the herbal tea that Hermione had made for them.

Hermione suddenly got a bright smile on her face.

“How about you leave Gladdy with me while you’re gone? Me and Titi Maria would love to have her, if you think you and Jughead would be okay with that.”

Veronica knew Jughead wouldn’t mind at all, and she couldn’t pass up the opportunity for her mother to have some time with her granddaughter.

“That sounds great, mami. Absolutely.”

\---

 

“Oh…Jughead…” Veronica sighed as Jughead’s hips grinded against hers, his hard length buried deep inside of her.

They had arrived at their cabin in the Poconos only a few hours earlier, and had immediately made use of their time alone.

“There’s all kinds of activities to do in the brochure. There’s hiking trails and skiing…Oh! There’s also an indoor waterpark.” Jughead had told her after their luggage had been brought in.

But Veronica wasn’t interested in any of that.

“Yeah, sorry, but the only activities I’m looking to do involve a bed and my naked husband.” She replied as she began to undress, revealing a sexy, white negligee she had bought right after Gladys and FP had given them their Christmas gift.

Jughead stared at her with a carnal look in his eyes.

“That can be arranged.” He growled as he tossed the brochure to the floor and scooped her up in his arms, kissing and biting her neck as she helped him undress.

“Oh…god…it feels so good to be with you…without worrying about a kid walking in or crying…” Veronica moaned with a laugh while she and Jughead made quick work of breaking in their bed for the next couple of nights.

“We might need to get away more often.” He grunted in between thrusts, gazing at her after each long, steamy kiss.

Being with Jughead had only gotten better over the years. Veronica thought about him like this all the time, and constantly craved him. Unfortunately, it was tough to find the time to be together like this as much as they wanted to. But it only made the time they did have that much more appreciated.

And they always made sure to make the most of every second.

It was getting dark as the two lay together, Jughead running his hands through Veronica’s tresses while she rested in his arms.

“This is the best Christmas present anyone has ever given us.” Veronica sighed dreamily.

Jughead chuckled.

“Well, don’t forget the macaroni necklace PJ gave you two years ago.”

Veronica laughed at the memory of how proud their son had been by what he’d made for his mom.

“Nothing will ever top _that_.” She replied.

They were silent for a minute, basking in how sated they were from the hours of lovemaking, when Veronica finally spoke.

“Jug…I’ve been thinking…” She said as she sat up and looked at him.

Jughead smiled knowingly.

“I know…I’ve been thinking it too.”

Veronica chuckled. He knew her too well.

“I mean, we’d have to talk to the kids about it. But…I think they’d be okay with it.”

Jughead nodded.

“Even if they’re not at first, they will be.”

Veronica smiled.

“So…you really want to do this?” She asked, wanting more than anything for Jughead to be fully on board.

Jughead grinned back at her, and she knew he was.

“Move back to Riverdale? Absolutely.”

 

The End?

 

 


	6. Back to Riverdale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead, Veronica, Mia, PJ, and Gladdy Jones have moved back to Riverdale to help take care of Hermione as she begins to go downhill from her illness. But as always, living in Riverdale always comes with strange surprises.

“Mmmm…Jug… _yes_ … _fuck_ yes…” Veronica moaned as Jughead slammed into her from behind.

She gripped the edge of the kitchen sink, her head thrown back in ecstasy as her husband clutched her hips, her yoga pants down around her knees.

Veronica had been busily unpacking the drinking glasses and silverware when Jughead had taken the opportunity to make love to his wife after all the insanity of moving from New York and back to their hometown.

They had definitely both needed the release.

“Damn, new houses make me fucking horny.” He growled in her ear as one of his hands traveled down her belly and between her legs, rubbing her incessantly until she was breathless and whimpering.

“Yeah? You like that freshly painted crown molding?” She asked with a seductive chuckle.

Jughead ground his hips hard against her bottom, making Veronica yelp and giggle.

“Fuck yeah…and that expertly lain linoleum flooring… _damn_ …” He murmured as he rubbed her clit even harder.

“Oh… _yes_ …and don’t forget about that _brand_ _new_ shiplap paneling in the dining room.” She added.

Jughead groaned, making Veronica laugh.

“I’m _so_ coming now…” He said with a chuckle as he and Veronica both reached their climax together, panting and moaning before Jughead finally pulled out and began to zip up his jeans.

Veronica smiled as she pulled up her pants and turned around to kiss him. A tender thank you for the quickie in the kitchen of their new home in Riverdale.

They had just moved in a couple days earlier, were busy unpacking and getting things put away. And with the kids over at Jughead’s parents house, the couple decided to take advantage of the alone time.

“We still have a few rooms left to…um… _christen_.” Jughead said as he twirled a piece of Veronica’s hair around his finger.

“And a few hours left to do it.” She replied, slinking her arms around his neck, nestling her hands in the back of his dark hair.

“God I fucking love you.” Jughead said as he gazed at his wife.

He picked her up in his arms, causing Veronica to laugh as he carried her to the stairs.

“I’m going to fuck you on these stairs and then we’ll move on to the laundry room.” He told her as he began to undo his jeans again.

Veronica was just about to take off her shirt when her cell phone rang.

“I need to get that. It could be my mom.” She said as she jumped up and headed back into the kitchen.

But it wasn’t Hermione, it was her dad. Hiram Lodge.

“Shit.” She muttered as she stared at the number for Rikers Island Prison Complex.

“Who is it?” Jughead asked as he wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a water from the fridge.

Veronica sighed.

“My dad… _again_.”

Jughead shook his head as he gulped down a sip of his drink.

“Don’t answer it if you don’t want to, Ronnie. You don’t have to talk to him. He can call your aunt Maria.”

Veronica nodded.

“Yeah…I just don’t understand why he’s trying to talk to me all of a sudden. I don’t want to commiserate with him about mom. I just want to enjoy the time we have left with her.”

Jughead nodded.

“And you have every right to feel that way, babe.”

Veronica put the phone back down. The call from her dad had completely destroyed the playful mood she had been in with Jughead.

“Let’s just put the unpacking aside for a while and watch some Seinfeld reruns and eat that leftover lasagna my mom made us.”

Veronica smiled at her husband. He always knew just what to say to make her feel better, to forget the thoughts that plagued her.

Her mother was dying, and the thought was impossible to comprehend. She didn’t know what she would do if it wasn’t for Jughead’s constant comfort and support. Even her kids had been terribly sweet after Veronica and Jughead told Mia and PJ that abuelita was sick and would be going to heaven soon.

“She’ll watch over us, mom. That’s what angels do.” PJ had told her.

“And she won’t be in pain anymore.” Mia had chimed in.

Veronica had been so touched by how understanding her children had been that she had taken them for dinner and a movie. They deserved it, after all, for being so good about moving back to Riverdale.

But as Veronica sat on the couch with Jughead, moving boxes still stacked around them, she couldn’t ignore the blinking light on her phone that let her know that she had a voicemail.

She ignored it as long as she could, but when she noticed that Jughead had fallen asleep right after they had finished their food, she finally listened to the message her father had left for her.

“Hello Veronica, it’s your father. I’ve been trying to reach you, but I understand why I haven’t been able to get you on the phone. It’s been a long time, but so much has changed. I have changed too. And…a judge has agreed to let me out on furlough from prison in order to let me spend time with you and your mother before she passes. I get out in a week, and I hope to see you when I get to Riverdale.”

Veronica’s gasp caught in her throat.

Her father was getting out of prison, even though it was only temporary.

Hiram Lodge would be allowed to wander the streets of Riverdale as if he was a free man. The thought was terrifying to her, and mainly because she had just moved her family back to the small town that Hiram had once terrorized so mercilessly.

Veronica didn’t want to see him. She wanted nothing to do with him. He always said the same thing, every single time he got out of jail. That he had changed.

But nothing _ever_ changed. Before she knew it, her father would land right back in hot water again. He never learned his lesson. He never stayed honest for long. Hiram had been the greatest disappointment in her life. A failure as a father to her and as a husband to her mother. And now he wanted to be there for his estranged family all because of Hermione’s failing health.

As much as Veronica wished she had a father she could lean on, she wouldn’t allow herself to be tricked by Hiram. Not again.

“You okay, babe?”

Veronica was brought out of her deep thoughts by a sleepy Jughead.

She shook her head as hot tears welled in her eyes.

“No…I’m not okay…” She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Dad is getting out of prison. He’ll be in Riverdale in one week.”

\---

 

“It will be fine, Mia. I went to Riverdale Middle when I was your age and I had a _great_ time.” Jughead told his daughter as he pulled up in front of her new school.

She had been nervous about her first day. She wouldn’t know very many of the other kids, and she was unsure of what school in a small town would be like. Needless to say, she wasn’t thrilled about being the new kid.

“Uh _yeah_ …didn’t you try to burn it down once?” She asked with a smirk.

Jughead shook his head no.

“ _That_ was the elementary school. The middle school didn’t piss me off nearly as much.” He replied, jokingly. Hoping it would ease his daughter’s anxiety.

Mia chuckled before letting out a long sigh.

“Okay…well…here’s goes nothing.” She said as she opened the car door.

Jughead smiled at his oldest child.

“Have a good day, Nugget. We’ll grab pizza for dinner to celebrate the success of your first day.”

Mia smiled as she waved goodbye, but he could see the nervousness in her grin.

But Jughead wasn’t worried one bit about Mia fitting in. She wasn’t like how he had been when he’d been her age.

For being 11, Mia wasn’t awkward or unsure of herself. She was quite the opposite. So much like Veronica it was almost comical.

Mia Jones was confident and friendly and likeable. Everyone at her former school in New York had adored her. Jughead knew they would adore her in Riverdale just as much.

He drove away from the middle school after already having dropped off PJ at the elementary school, and headed to Pop’s.

Jughead Jones hadn’t been to his old Riverdale haunt in years, and he felt the nostalgia in every little part of that diner as he sat in his old booth, his laptop open, and a cup of coffee in his hand that Pop Tate had made himself after giving Jughead a big bear hug in greeting.

He had been working on a story for his editor in New York, deeply involved in typing his random notes into a cohesive article, when he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, Juggy.”

He had been so caught up in his writing that he hadn’t even noticed that Betty Cooper Mantle had been standing right there watching him.

“Hey, Betty.” He replied, no emotion on his face.

Things between him and his ex hadn’t been on the best of terms over the past several years.

It wasn’t just his terrible breakup with Betty after high school, or how she had tried to convince him he shouldn’t marry Veronica back before his wedding, or the dozens of ways she had tried to get Jughead back over the years.

It was mainly the way she had tried to act innocent, and as if Veronica was the one with the problem, the last time they had visited Riverdale for the birthday party of one of Archie’s kids.

Jughead had found it hard to feel sorry for Betty over the years, and making amends now with her was not on his list of priorities.

“Can I sit?” She asked him.

Jughead nodded.

“Sure.”

Betty smiled warmly as she took a seat across from Jughead.

“You and the family settled in okay?” She asked nervously, attempting to make small talk.

“We are. It’s been a pretty easy transition.” He replied as he shut his laptop.

Betty shook her head as she chuckled.

“I still can’t _believe_ you and Veronica are back. This town won’t know what to do with itself.”

Jughead shrugged.

“I’m sure no one really cares that much.”

But Betty disagreed.

“This town has been boring as _hell_ since you two left. You both really knew how to keep things interesting around here. Which is why I have proposition for you.”

Jughead cocked an eyebrow, intrigued as to what she could _possibly_ have to offer him.

“The Register has been doing relatively well over the years, but I could certainly use something to give it a much needed boost. Something to give it a whole new level of interest. Something to increase my readership.”

Jughead sat back as he crossed his arms.

“And how are you wanting to accomplish _that_?” He asked, but already knowing what she was about to propose.

Betty gave him a satisfied smirk.

“By seeing if you would be willing to work for me, at the Register. Not full time, of course. I realize you have other journalistic obligations. But a story from you every month or so would be _just_ what the paper needs. I’ve kept up with your work, Jughead. You’re an incredible writer and journalist. It would mean the world to me if you would at least _think_ about it.”

Jughead sighed. There was definitely something about writing about the town he grew up in, about investigating the strange things that went on there; that was unusually appealing to him. And he didn't think there was anything wrong with at least considering the possibility of writing for The Riverdale Register.

“I’ll think about it.” He replied as Betty gave him a huge grin.

But the grin faded when he added on to his answer.

“And I’ll talk to my wife about it too.”

 

To be continued…

 


	7. Back to Riverdale Part 2

“How are you feeling, mami?” Veronica asked as she sat by her mother’s bed, sipping tea together and trying to get Hermione to eat something other than Jell-O and rice pudding.

Hermione sighed.

“Pretty good today. My oncologist gave me a new pain medicine and it seems to be helping. But the nausea is still a constant. It just makes me tired.”

Veronica nodded as if she understood, but in reality, she had no idea what her mother was going through.

“But enough about me and my stupid cancer. I want to know all about these plans you have now that you are back in Riverdale.”

Veronica smiled shyly. 

She felt guilty talking about herself, talking about her life that she still had to live while her mother was staring death in the face. But she also knew that Hermione enjoyed the distraction, enjoyed hearing about something that didn't have to do with sickness, and chemo, pills, and doctors.

Veronica had briefly mentioned to her mother the idea of going back into law by starting up her own practice in town. But it had been so long since she had been in that world that Veronica couldn’t help but feel some hesitation.

But something about Hiram Lodge being on furlough soon, made her want to protect herself and her family. The only way she could think to do that was to arm herself with a refresher on what legal actions she could take if it came to that.

Veronica had looked into a few locations for her office already, and had planned to start interviewing for a paralegal as well as an assistant as soon as she paid the first month’s rent on a place and proceeded to lug all of her old law books, binders, papers and cases out of the storage unit she’d kept in Riverdale before she had moved to New York.

“Well...the plan to go back into law practice has been set into motion. Jughead is on board, and the kids are just glad that I get to make my own hours so I’ll still be around when they get home from school. I’m nervous…but…I’m excited too.”

Hermione smiled at her daughter.

“Eso es maravilloso, mija. I’m so proud of you. And tell me again what Jughead will be doing?”

Veronica chuckled.

“Believe it or not, he’ll be writing a few articles here and there for the Register in between his work with the New York Journal. He told me that Betty offered him a job, and I told him to take it. If _anyone_ would be amazing at writing stories about what goes on in Riverdale, it’s Jug.”

Hermione frowned at the mention of Betty Mantle.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea for Jughead to be working for his ex-girlfriend? Hasn’t she been a bit of a pest over the years?”

Veronica shrugged.

“I’m not worried about it. And I trust Jughead. It’s been a long time since he dated Betty, and she hasn’t tried to contact him over anything less than innocent in a couple of years. But if she tries anything? I won’t hesitate to put her in her place and keep her there for good.”

Hermione let out a weak laugh.

“That’s my girl.”

Veronica smiled reassuringly at her mother, hoping Hermione didn’t see the tension she felt over the fact that her father would be back in town in just a matter of hours.

“No te preocupes, Veronica. Your father has no ill intentions. He just wants to pay his respects…and possibly meet his grandchildren.”

It was obvious that Veronica had failed at hiding the thoughts that had been troubling her ever since her father had left her that voicemail a week earlier.

“Meet his grandchildren? The last thing I want is him being anywhere _near_ them, let alone actually _meet_ them.” Veronica said, feeling her face getting hot at the thought of Hiram trying to act like a normal grandfather when he was nothing but a narcissistic common criminal.

Just the thought of Hiram trying to bond with Mia, PJ, and Gladdy made Veronica’s blood pressure skyrocket.

But before she could make her case any further about why having Hiram around was a terrible idea, Hermione reached out and took her daughter's hand in her own.

“Ronnie…” She sighed.

“If there is anything that this illness has taught me, it’s how short life really is. How important second, third, and even _fourth_ , chances are. Give him one more opportunity to be the father and grandfather he could be to you and the kids. And even to Jughead.”

Veronica bit her lip, stopping herself from arguing with her mother about life being too short to _keep_ letting Hiram manipulate and hurt her for the umpteenth time. It was obvious that Hermione was all about forgiveness and peace at this point in her life, and Veronica knew that she had no right to take that away from her.

“So where’s he staying when he gets out?” Veronica asked.

She still hadn’t spoken to her father, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to at all. But something told her that it just might be unavoidable.

“He has to stay at a Halfway House since he doesn’t have anyone to stay with." Hermione said with a deep sigh.

"That is unless…you let him stay with _you_.”

Veronica’s eyes widened as her heart jumped into her throat at the mere suggestion.

“You’re kidding, right?”

But Hermione shrugged.

“I mean…you could at least _think_ about it. I know you and Jughead are still getting settled in, but it would be a wonderfully kind gesture.”

It was all Veronica could do to not tell her mother exactly what kind of gesture she’d like to give her father, so instead she just gave Hermione her best fake smile.

“Yeah, mom…I’ll think about it.”

\---

 

“She wants us to let your father stay _here_?” Jughead asked as he stood in the bathroom running his hands through his wet, floppy, black locks of hair after having taken a shower.

He and Veronica had been getting ready for bed when she’d told him about her mother’s bizarre suggestion that afternoon.

“Yep…is that crazy kind of talk something that happens to people when they know their time on earth is limited? And if so, can you make sure to put a muzzle on me if that ever happens to me?”

Jughead shook his head.

“Don’t talk like that, Ronnie. Doom and gloom is _my_ thing.”

Veronica chuckled as she slipped on a nighty and pulled back the bed covers. All the kids were asleep, even Gladdy was finally sleeping through the night. And she cherished these quiet nights alone with Jughead, the time that they were able to be in their own world together.

“But, you know…it’s not really that bad of an idea. I mean, if your dad stays here, we can keep an eye on him. One wrong move and, _boom_ , it’s back to Rikers.”

Veronica eyed her husband.

“ _Someone_ wants the inside scoop on Hiram Lodge’s return to Riverdale so they can have their story on the front page of the Register.” She said with a knowing smirk.

Jughead feigned shock at her assumption.

“ _What_? No! I would _never_ …you know…unless it was okay with my gorgeous, incredibly sexy wife.”

Veronica crossed her arms, frowning. But she couldn’t hold it before breaking into a grin.

“I’m sure Betty would light a few extra candles at her Juggy Jones shrine if you gave her _that_ kind of major headline, ‘Hiram Lodge Returns: Eating Fruit Loops for Breakfast While Plotting His Next Riverdale Take Down.’”

Jughead laughed as he climbed into the bed next to her.

“Oh, was that a hint of _jealousy_ I just detected in your voice, my love?” He asked as he laid back on his pillow with his hands behind his head and a smug look on his face.

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Speaking of jealous, I got a call from Reggie today. Apparently he has the _perfect_ location for my new law practice. Wants me to come check it out this week…” She said with a devious smile.

Jughead scowled.

“The inside of his pants is _no_ proper location for a law firm. I forbid it.” He replied with a sexy growl as he rolled over to cover her body with his own.

Veronica squealed into his shoulder as he clamped his mouth onto her neck, kissing and sucking her velvety skin while his hand moved up her thigh.

He paused for a moment as he pulled away to look into her eyes.

“But…what I _don’t_ forbid is your father staying with us. It could be a good thing, babe. Maybe he really _has_ changed.”

Veronica sighed. She wasn’t ready to give an answer yet, and she couldn’t quite understand how the two people closest to her both seemed to think that Hiram being back in her life, and even living in her home, was such a good idea.

“Okay…well…how about I think about it some more, and in the meantime, you make love to me.”

Jughead gave her a devilish grin, making quick work of taking off his boxer-briefs and pushing up her nighty around her waist.

“You don’t have to ask me twice, baby girl.” He murmured in her ear as he pushed himself into her so deep she had to shove her tongue into his mouth to keep from shouting with total ecstasy at the feel of him inside her.

She never got bored of the way he filled her, or how he touched her, teased her, made her come countless times. It was unreal that they could still be this hot for each other, and she constantly whispered heartfelt thank you’s to the heavens for bringing him to her.

\---

 

Saturday mornings were usually full of commotion and chaos in the Jones household, but their second Saturday back in Riverdale was just as quiet as the first.

“When do you think the novelty of my mom and dad wanting to take the kids to breakfast at Pop’s is going to wear off?” Jughead asked as he and Veronica lay cuddled up in their bed, still naked from an early morning romp after FP and Gladys Jones had picked up all three kids to take them out for Pop’s Saturday morning “Pancakes and Milkshakes” special.

Veronica chuckled.

“Probably after the first time PJ spills his shake all over the table while Mia complains about how embarrassed she is and Gladdy throws everyone’s silverware on the floor before they can get it away from her.”

Jughead laughed at the spot-on mental image of his kids creating total havoc while his parents looked on completely stunned.

“They have no _idea_ what they’ve gotten themselves into.” Jughead replied, unable to stop smiling at how satisfied he felt.

So far, moving back to Riverdale had been one of the best decisions he and his wife had ever made.

Having the help of his parents, as well as Hermione wanting to have some time with her grandkids whenever she was feeling up to it, had given him and Veronica the kind of time together that they didn’t think they would get until Gladdy was old enough to drive. Even Jellybean had been chomping at the bit to have a big sleepover at her place with all the cousins together. It was a whole new world that Jughead hadn’t realized he had been missing out on until he’d come back to their hometown.

Sure, Cheryl and Toni had always been good about taking care of the kids so he and Veronica could occasionally go out on a date night. But once Gladdy was born, neither Jughead nor Veronica felt right about asking a friend to take care of the infant.

But grandparents were a whole other story.

“She reminds me so much of the days when you and Jellybean were babies.” Jughead’s mom had told him one afternoon when he’d stopped by for lunch in between writing drafts for his next news story.

“I cherish being able to take care of her for you and Veronica instead of putting Gladdy into daycare. Kids just get sick far too much in daycares.”

Jughead shook his head, smiling at how domestic his mom had been after years of being off in the world doing whatever it was she had been doing while Jughead and FP stayed in Riverdale, dedicating themselves to the Serpents, and making ends meet however they could.

So much had changed in the past 20 years since Jughead was a sophomore in high school. It was surreal.

“Well, Veronica and I really appreciate it, mom. Especially with the stress of Hiram returning.”

Jughead noticed his mother’s body stiffen at the mention of Veronica’s father.

“Don’t worry. He’s not coming back to cause any trouble for us or the Serpents. And he’s not going to cause trouble for dad either. I _promise_.”

Gladys sighed.

“I hope to God you are right, Juggy.”

But Jughead hadn’t yet told his mother that there was a chance that Hiram would be living with him and his family. The fallout from that conversation was something he didn’t look forward to at all.

And as much as he wasn’t thrilled about the possibility of his father-in-law being under the same roof as his wife and kids, he knew it was the only way he could make sure that Hiram stayed in line.

Jughead would be watching him like a hawk, and he knew Veronica would be too. He even considered recruiting his kids to make sure Hiram didn’t try to pull any of his usual fuckery.

He wanted to give the old man the benefit of the doubt, but not for himself. He wanted it for Veronica.

No matter how stone cold she tried to act when it came to her father, Jughead knew she wanted more than anything to look with pride and love at the man who had raised her.

Jughead sighed as the two basked in the silence of their bedroom, neither one ready to start the day, both wanting to enjoy the lazy morning for as long as possible. And he grinned from ear to ear when Veronica slowly and silently slid down under the covers to make his morning even better when she took him into her mouth, the firm grip and tug of her hand on his hard cock as her lips peppered kisses all along the shaft was blindingly good.

“ _Fuck_ …don’t stop baby…” He sighed as he sunk into the pillows, closing his eyes at the staggering way she worked him.

And she didn’t, not until he was gripping the sheets with his hands, groaning as he came into her hot mouth, shuddering from how hard his orgasm had hit him.

Veronica smiled eagerly as she laid down on her back, ready for her turn, when the doorbell suddenly rang.

“What the hell?” Jughead yelped, still out of breath.

Veronica quickly jumped off of the bed to go look out the window that looked down onto their front porch.

“Oh _shit_ …Jughead…" She said, her voice full of dismay.

"It’s my dad.”

 

To be continued…

 


End file.
